Nothing can Compare
by Tiger1589
Summary: Leah unexpectly visits Sue for her big 4-0 birthday. After a night of being in La Push, when a certain wolf confesses his true feelings to Leah. What will happen from the time being? *i know sucky summary. M for later
1. Im Home

"hello is anybody home"

I walked into my old house in La Push. It looked the same. I live in LA now with my friend Emma. My mom had always adored her. She was like her other daughter to my mom. Nobody answered.

"Is your mom or Seth here?" Emma asked.

"I guess not." I responded still looking around the house.

"Seth…Mom!" Silence.

Me and Emma looked at each other with a smirk on our face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"Yeah, but we cant cuz I don't know when she coming back!" I reminded her.

"Of course we can! I found this when you were upstairs looking for your brother or Sue!"

It was a note from Charlie that said he was gonna take my mom to Las Vegas for 4 days the minimum. Everybody decide to tag along. Even the Cullens. He knew that I was gonna be here to surprise my mom for her 40th birthday. He was sorry.

"Soooo" She still had that smirk on her face.

"Fine. Lets just me just put my bags in my room."

"Okay"

I went back outside to Em's car and got my bags out and took them to my room. My room didn't change at all. Well it was a little dusty, but what do u expect when you've been gone for six months. I thought my mom would have changed my room into a guest bedroom or given it to Seth, since it was bigger. I really didn't care. It was her house. Emma was in the kitchen raiding the fridge.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked her as I watched her.

"Eat!" I laughed. That's all she was thinking about on our way over here. She ate a blueberry muffin, a big Mac, and a bag of chips by herself. And I don't mean the small ones but the family size. I don't even think I ate that much when I was still a wolf.

"Well after that!"

"Oh ummm…. the beach!" I can see that little bulb go onto of her head. She was the blonde out of all of us.

"Yeah!" I was excited.

"I'm texting Isaiah right now. You want me to invite him."

"Yeah and tell him to tell the rest of them!" I sat on the counter watched her starting to make something to eat. Dam this girl can eat but she skinny. She must have a fast metabolism. Her cell vibrated.

"He said yeah what time?"

"ummmm…..I don't know….like in 15 minutes?" I asked her.

"okay"

~10 minutes later~

We were at the beach with our feet in the water. Emma just swallowed that sandwich. I said 15 cuz I thought she would want to time to eat.

"Dam its already 6:45" She said looking at the clock on her phone. The sun was about to set.

"Really! Dam it goes by so fast!"

"Lee! Em!" We turned around to see who was calling our names. It was Isaiah waving his hands in the air. We started to walk up the beach to were the parking lot was.

"Hey!" Isaiah said.

"Hey!" We both said at the same time. There was about 5 other people behind him. They were close friends too. Derek, Mayah, Jessie, Ron, and Ashley.

We all went down the to the sand to set up. Over here in La Push when you mean if you want to hang out on the beach. It turns out to be a bonfire.

I sat down and saw the cliff the pack use to cliff dive off of. I remember my first time it was with Paul we were like 8 and we saw some people doing it. It seemed like a good idea. We were best friends back then. He started going our separate ways after high school.

"Leah? Whooo-hooo? Hello?" Isaiah asked waving his hand right in front of me.

"Oh sorry what?" I said trying to get come back to reality.

"Are you okay?" He asked referring to what I was staring at.

"Yeah?"

"Okay. So how are you Lee?"

"Fine"

"Fine? So what your like a one-word person now?"

"What?" I repeated one-word person in my head.

"See! What happened to you! I never thought of you as the boring type?"

Did he just say boring! I am not boring! Ill show him he's got the wrong person!

"Where are you going!" He asked.

"Ummm I don't know probably to do something boring!" I yelled back as I headed to the cliff.

"Leah!" He said I didn't look back. I heard his footsteps coming after me along with Derek's and Em's.

Derek knew what I was about to do. He's always up for anything dangerous. Emma is just here to try to stop me along with Isaiah. I don't even know what there point is if they already knew I've done it plenty of times before.

I took off my shirt and slipped off my sandals. I was just in my bra and shorts. I didn't care.

I was already at the edge of the cliff and I just jumped I really didn't here them all I heard as " I was just playing." I haven't felt that kind of rush in the longest time. Derek did the same.

We met them back on the shore.

"Okay you proved your point now!" Emma said to me. I just started laughing. We headed back to the where we were and started to drink.

Paul POV

Today was the day everybody decided to go to Las Vegas for Sue's birthday. I didn't really wanted to go. I really wasn't in the mood for anything. So I just decided to stay here. Everybody asked if I can housesit for them.

I was on my way to Billy's house when I saw someone girl with long hair about to jump off the cliff. I was going to tell her not to but Isaiah and some other people were coming. I was still in my wolf form. I just went on doing what I was doing.

A couple of hours went by. The last one was the Clearwaters. When I got there it seemed as if somebody was there. I put on my turned up shorts. I went through the back door. I heard something fall from upstairs.

"Owwww! Goddam it!" I heard somebody yell.

I ran upstairs and heard it come from what use to be Leah's room. I quietly went to her room when I saw a figure coming through the window. I turned on the light.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled and fell on the floor. I went around the bed to see who it was.

"Leah?" She was still trying to adjust to the light.

"Owwww!" She was holding her ankle but giggling. Leah giggling? That was not normal. I got her up and laid her on the bed.

"Leah what the hell are you doing!" I was surprised to see her.

"Owww! What does it look like dumasssss!" I can smell the beer and tequila. She was drinking.

"Ughh! Leah just lay down. I'll be right back" I went down stairs and got an ice pack. When I entered Leah's room she was knocked out on her bed cuddled against her pillow. She looked so peaceful even though she drunk. I still put the ice pack on her ankle and put the covers over her. I took one last look at Leah before leaving and smiled.


	2. Memories

**Sorry guys i have been bussy with skool about to start and everything. I havent had time to update. Well heres chapter 2. Hope u lik! Leave reviews.=)**

** dont own anything. =)**

* * *

I woke up with the big ass headache. Dam its freezing in here! Why the hell is my window open and why is there a now melted ice pack on the bottom of my bed. What the fuck happened last night. I got up and my ankle hurt slightly as I closed my window. I heard the refrigerator closed.

Who the hel can that be? I remember taking Emma home to her mom's and went to Isaiah's house and drank even more, but I knew he wouldn't be here. After that I don't remember shit. I went downstairs with the closest thing that I can use as a weapon. Once I got to the end of the stairs I jumped out from behind the wall that separated the foray and the kitchen.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as I held my guitar over my head about to attack him and slap the shit out of him.

"What the fuck Paul!" I yelled at him putting my guitar down my dad have gave me.

"Well good morning to you too." He said sarcastically. He went on with putting the orange juice away. He was in his toned up jeans, shirt-less. As for me in my cheeky- underwear with a spaghetti-strapped shit. Thankfully I was still wearing a bra. Oh what the hell we've seen each other naked before.

"What the hell are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be with the rest in Las Vegas?'

"What I cant stay here!" He snapped.

"Well sorry for asking!… God." We both just stayed quite. I went over to sit down on a chair by the table. Dam! yelling just made my head hurt even more. Paul got his plate and sat with me at the table.

"So Leah. What brought you back to the Rez" I looked up at him.

"What I cant be here?" I smirked. He looked down at his plate. Wow Paul doesn't have something to say back at me! That's a shocker!

"Ummmm… I came for my mom's birthday but once I got here nobody was here. So I went out."

"I can tell by last night." He mumbled.

" What?" I looked at him confused.

"You came in from your window…..drunk!"

"Oh that explains-yeah." I smiled covering up of what I was about to say. He look just looked at me. He never looked at me like that since we were younger. He sighed.

"Soo what you going to do today?" He said changing the subject.

"I don't know, why?"

"I was thinking of going cliff diving…. you want to come?" I looked at the time. It was already noon. What the hell Emma isn't going to wake up until like another 3 hours.

"Yeah. Sure." He had a big smile plastered on his face. He got up and took his plate and put it into the dishwasher.

"Okay then ill stop by like in ummm 20 minutes? I have some stuff I have to do first." He said half way to the side door.

"Okay" I nodded at him and off he went. I went upstairs and took a shower. I just put my bikini on with some shorts, a top, and my old black boots. I didn't even bother putting on make-up. My hair was down. I heard the side door open and went down stairs.

" Ready" He had the same thing he was wearing but with a v-neck shirt this time.

"Yeah" We went through the side door. I saw his Harley outside. I stopped.

" You still have it?" He passed me and started to get on it.

"Hell yeah! You know how much I love Sally." Referring to the bike. I remember how I we would skip school and ride. I started laughing and got on the back of the bike. I felt so good to be on a bike again. The wind in your face and you hair all over the place. So relaxing. He pulled over. We got off the bike and started walking up to the cliff.

"So how have you been?" He asked trying to break the silence. Also maybe this would make it go by faster.

"Fine I guess?"

"Fine isn't really a feeling, Lee?"

"Yes it is. People say that all the time?"

"Yeah, people who are missing something in there lives" Well I guess that true. I am happy but want someone to share it with. I just stayed quite and looked straight. I say something up on the tree it looked like a tree house. I slowed down.

"Lee? You okay"

"Yeah, but what is that?"

"What?" He brought his voice down and looking everywhere.

"That over there? On top of the tree." I whispered pointing. We looked at each other. I gave him a smirk and started running over there.

"Clearwater! Hold up!" He yelled after me.

"Well keep up Merez! You should have known what I was gonna do." He was behind me.

"Leah don't do it!" I was already climbing up the tree. It seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Too late!" I yelled back with my head out the window of the treehouse. I walked around. It was all dusty. I walked up to a photo that lied on top of a table with other stuff. I wiped off all the dust off with a rag next to it.

"Wow! Is that us?" He whispered from behind me.

"Oh shit! You scared me"

"Sorry"

"Its okay." I looked back at him. He was just rooming around for a while until he stopped in front of the wall. I walked over to next to him. There was a carving into that said Paul, know matter what son I will always love you.

"This is the tree house my dad made me before.." He didn't finish his sentence. He's dad left when he was 13. That's one of the reason he stopped coming here. I put a hand on his arm.

"You okay Paul." I used my soft voice. He was getting angry.

"Yeah." He glanced at me and gave me a smile. We went on with just going through everything on the tables.

"Do remember these?" He looked back and saw me with two bottles of tequila. Paul just laughed.

"Yeah. We were 14, before you met Sam, and we promised each other that we will get drunk our first time together. So we went to someone's party.. I don't remember whose?"

"I think Emma's" He nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too. Well yeah you were drunk and we were on our way to my house."

"Then I heard Don't Stop Believing by Journey." I just remember that part. That song reminds me of my dad.

"Then you ran to a row of cars and started dancing on them and it was raining. You had you bottle in your hand. You slipped on some water that was on the car and you landed on smack on you feet and the bottle went up flying. Haha then next you know it landed in your hand." We both started laughing

"Good times"

"Yeah" I turned back around to put the bottles back and heard one of my favorite songs and still is. It's the first time he asked me to slow dance at the 7th grade dance. Ever since then, that song reminds me of him. I turned back around there he was with his hand out.

"Can I have this dance"

"Of course" I put my hand on his into his. We walked to the middle of the tree house. It was silent. All we heard was the song.

_I was crying over you_

_I am smiling, I think of you_

_Were your gardens have no walls_

_Breath in the air, if you care then you compare_

_Don't say farewell_

"You know that this song reminds me of you" He whispered to me.

"Really? why is that?" I whispered back.

"Because this is the first time I asked you to dance and….."

"And what?"

"…I realized I had feelings for you" I looked back at him with a confused look.

"Paul I-"

"Leah, I had always loved you I was going to make my move but then you went out with Sam. Plus we went our separate ways and we started arguing. Even then when you phased. Yeah, your were a bitch, I still felt the same way. I was going to try to get you back but I wasn't sure if you were ready yet. You still had feeling for Sam. Then there's the thing with the vampires and you going with Jacob and Seth. See there's always something that ends up happening when I try to get you back."

He started at me with such anticipation. This explains why he's been acting the way so nice to me today. We haven't argued all day. Looking back at it, I also did like him. He was a friend that I can always count on. He helped me with my dads death and the whole Sam thing even though we weren't really in good terms. By the way he was looking at me at this moment made me feel something I never felt before. Not even with Sam.

"Nobody is stopping you now.." I walked up close to him bitting my lip. He got me close to against his body and leaned over my 5'4 fame.

_Nothing, can compare_

_til you roll the dice and swear your love for me_

_Nothing, can compare_


	3. Author's Note

AN: Hope you guys enjoy this story.

I know I suck when it comes to updating, but after re-reading this story I would really like to continue this story but I don't know where I want to take this story.

I would appreciate it if you guys PM me and tell my your opinion on the story and maybe give you a few ideas to continue.

Help me! Thank you! ill try to update sooner on my other stories! "D


End file.
